The princess and the dragon
by Wolfle22
Summary: Disclaimer:I don't own fairytail This is a creative story i just did this for fun and the story might not make sense so yh


Once upon a time there was a princess who lived in a castle with a dragon. The dragon would visit the princess every day . The dragon could transform into a human . Th dragon would protect the princess .

It all started when the king wanted the princess to marry a prince . But the princess didn't want to so she packed her stuff and ran away . She ran into the forest and found an abandon tower that she didn't know if anyone was here . So she set up camp there . But at night she heated a sound and went into hiding . The sound was getting closer and closer . And then finally she saw what it was . It was a dragon . She was so scared that sh nearly screamed but instead she squealed . The dragon turned its head and stomped to the princess . The princess tried to hid herself but the dragon said "Who are you?". "I am princess Lucy of Foire , please don't hurt me "said Lucy."Hurt you and why would I do that?"

Said the dragon . He suddenly turned into a half human half dragon. "What happened to you?"she asked. "I can turn into a dragon and a human "said the dragon . "By the way what is your name?"asked Lucy . "Oh my name is Natsu Drageel"said Natsu. After that day they became best friends. Natsu would bring food for Lucy . Sometimes Lucy would ride on natsu's back fly all around .

Now back to the story. One normal day while natsu was finding food lucy was at the tower . She heard a sound. She thought it was natsu so she rushed down the stairs . But then it wasn't natsu it was the castle guards. Lucy screamed and ran as fast as she can but the one of the castle guards grabbed her and knocked her out .

Natsu P.V.O

When I came back I called out "LUCY!". But there was no answer . I searched everywhere but there was no sign of lucy . But suddenly I caught a sense it was Lucy's . I followed it city crocus . I knew where lucy was because she was the princess of Foire. So I went to the castle . I tried to go in but the guards didn't let me in . I was angry because they took lucy so I transformed into a dragon and stormed in . I searched everywhere and then I heard a scream. I quickly ran to it . I saw lucy lying their with blood leaking out of her. The king had a whip in his his hand . I transformed into a human and ran to her. The king said"who are you?"."I am Lucy's best friend and I am going to take her back!"shouted natsu.i transformed into a dragon and picked lucy up and flew away. The guards was chasing us but I was too fast .

Two days time skip

Natsu P.V.O

I flew for two days until I reached a small forest . I landed there for a rest ad transformed into the human form . Then suddenly I smelled food not far form us so I picked up lucy and ran there . Lucy was still asleep so when I got their I went to the infirmary. When I got there I rushed in and shouted"Can anyone help me?!". A healing wizard came and told me to follow her , so I did . I put lucy on the bed and the wizard started healing asked "Are you her boyfriend?". He blushed and said"No". Then there was a awkward silence between the healer and natsu . A few minutes later lucy woke up . I rushed to her and said"Lucy are you okay?". She noted and said "yeah I fine just a bit sore". The healer said "you need to rest for a bit ". She nodded . Then the healer left them. Lucy looked out of the window ad said "Hey natsu this is a beautiful town do you want to stay here?". " why do you asked?"said I . "I feel like settling down "said lucy . "Ok if you want to stay here I will stay with you" said I ."sure " said lucy cheerfully. "Hey Lucy do you want to be my girlfriend?"asked I while blushing. "Yes"said Lucy . When I heard this I was so happy that I picked Lucy princess style .

A few day time skip

Normal POV

After lucy got out of the infirmary , they both tried to find jobs . Until they found this guild called Fairytail . They joined the guild and made lots of friends like: Gray the ice wizard ; Ezra the requipe wizard. And natsu found an egg that hatched into a flying cat . Even though they have secrets that they can't tell but their guild mates but they all trust them

The end


End file.
